LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE
by alexis navarro
Summary: esta es la pelicula de los juegos del hambre version ¡carly piedad porfavor primer fanfic


LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE.

Es la película de los juegos del hambre al estilo ¡carly pero con algunas modificaciones! Piedad este es mi primer fanfic.

**Distrito 12: Samanta P.- Freddy B.**

**Distrito 11: Alison F. - Fleck D.**

**Distrito 10: Wesley K. - Dave H.**

**Distrito 9: Nevel P. - Harper S.**

**Distrito8: Nora W.- Rubén X.**

**Distrito7: Mandy Q. - Jeremy A.**

**Distrito6: Sasha S.- Pete V.**

**Distrito5: Wendy E. - Shane T.**

**Distrito4: Valery C. – Adam Y.**

**Dstrito3: Tasha L. - Jonah N.**

**Distrito2: Griffin U. - Carly S.**

**Distrito1: Missy R. - Gibby Ñ.**

GENERAL POV.

En una fecha futura no indicada, la nación de Panem ha salido de las ruinas de lo que una vez fue conocido como América del Norte. Debido a un fallido levantamiento de los distritos de Panem, una rifa (conocida como la _cosecha_) se lleva a cabo para elegir un chico y una chica, con edades entre 12-18, de cada distrito a participar en los juegos del hambre una competición en la que cada concursante, o tributo, lucha hasta que sólo queda uno. El ganador recibe el honor, regalos, y suficiente comida y suministros para no preocuparse por nada nunca más. Los juegos del hambre es un recordatorio anual para los 12 distritos, de la autoridad del Capitolio, y el castigo por su rebelión hace más de 70 años.

En el Distrito 12, con dieciséis años, Samanta P. se ocupa de su madre Pamela y su hermana gemela Melanie P., ya que su padre murió en un accidente en una mina cuando ella tenía 8 años. Cada año, desde que tenía 12 años, el nombre de Sam y su gemela se han puesto en la cosecha más de una vez. A cambio de tomar este riesgo anualmente, recibe teselas extra que son cereales y aceite para su familia. Además, Sam caza ilegalmente alimentos fuera de las vallas del Distrito 12 con su amigo Brad cuyo padre murió en el mismo accidente de la mina al igual que el padre de Sam

Sam´s POV.

Me desperté temprano para ver cómo estaba Melanie, ella ha estado enferma desde los 8 años y la tengo que proteger. Hoy tengo que ir a cazar, ya no hay comida en la casa y tengo que traer algo de dinero antes de que las personas del capitolio escojan a los tributos. Antes de irme me despido de mi hermana con un abrazo y me voy a cazar al bosque.

Iba caminando esperando que nadie me viera, llegue a la cerca y la cruzo fácilmente gracias a un atajo que construí. Tomo mi arco que tengo escondido y voy al bosque. Wow! Eso es un venado? Hace un año que no veo uno! Esto será una gran casería. Tengo que ser muy cuidadosa, no lo quiero espantar… muy bien 1, 2, 3…

GENERAL POV.

Brad estaba caminando por el bosque cuando ve a Sam apuntándole a un venado. Para hacerle una broma llega por detrás de ella y la espanta haciendo que el venado los escuche y salga corriendo.

-genial!, mira lo que hiciste!-dijo Sam enojada

-oh! Vamos Sam, que pensabas hacer si lo cazabas?-dijo Brad en un tono natural

-venderlo!-dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio

-sabes que hoy no! Es muy peligroso-dijo él en tono de regaño pero sin estar enojado

-lo sé! Pero es el primero que veo en un año-dijo en un tono de decepción

Brad para que ya no estuviera enojada lanza una piedra a un árbol haciendo que un ave saliera volando y Sam le dispara. Ambos empiezan a reír cuando ven una nave volando encima del bosque. Ambos sabían que era del capitolio y se fueron a esconder debajo de un árbol.

-cambio de escena-

-no sé porque les emociona tanto los juegos del hambre, digo solo meten a 24 personas en una arena de juego y hacen que se maten, apoyas a tus favoritos y lloras si los matan, no tiene mucho sentido.

-si lo sé! Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado-dijo Sam haciendo una voz chillona imitando a la señorita Ackerman, una extravagante mujer del distrito 12 que vive en el capitolio y siempre es elegida para la cosecha.

-oh! Por cierto, casi lo olvido, mira!-dijo mientras sacaba un pan de su mochila

-oh por dios! Es real?-dijo ella tomando el pan desesperadamente y partiéndolo a la mitad para olerlo, después de eso le da la otra mitad a Brad.

-si! Me costó una ardilla-dijo el orgulloso

-cuantas veces esta tu nombre en la cosecha?-dijo Sam preocupada

-10-dijo él en tono serio y con una pisca de dolor que Sam no pudo detectar.

-cambio de escena-

Sam se dirigía al mercado a vender el ave que había casado, llego con Briggs, una señora a la que siempre le vendía sus presas, Sam pudo notar que Briggs tenía hambre y le dio el pedazo de pan que le sobraba. Entonces algo llamo su atención, un broche con la forma de un Sinsajo, el ave tradicional de su distrito. Ella lo tomo y lo observo cuidadosamente.

-cuanto quiere por el?-pregunto Sam

-quédatelo, es tuyo-dijo Briggs en tono amable regalándoselo.

-gracias- dijo ella feliz

-cambio de escena-

Sam´s POV.

Llegue a casa para arreglarme, tenía que estar lista para la cosecha, la verdad estaba nerviosa, digo no es muy probable que sea escogida pero me preocupa Brad, el esta diez veces y si es escogido, no sé qué aria sin él. Al llegar a casa veo como mi hermana ya esta arreglada con el vestido obligatorio de nuestra nación. Yo le regalo una sonrisa amigable y me voy a bañar, al salir me dirijo a mi cuarto y ahí estaba, el vestido que tenía que usar. Me lo puse y después me fui a peinar, me peine una trenza y después fui con Melanie.

-Wow! Qué bonita te ves-dijo Melanie en un tono débil.

.gracias, tu también-Melanie cada día estaba peor, había adquirido un tono muy pálido y tenia ojeras muy bien marcadas, eso me deprimía mucho pues yo la quería mucho.

Ambas salimos de casa y nos formamos a que apuntaran nuestro nombre en las listas, al llegar a la fila nos separamos. Llegue al lugar donde toman tu nombre, para registrarte toman una muestra de tu sangre y lo escanean. Una vez que se registraron todos, nos formaron separando a hombres y mujeres. Pude ver desde lo lejos a Melanie, ella tenía un aspecto preocupado, de miedo.

Comenzó la ceremonia con la señorita Ackerman:

-felices juegos del hambre, y que la suerte este siempre de su lado! Ahora antes de saber quiénes serán los tributos de este año veamos este video traído desde el capitolio.

Comenzó el video que ponen de cada año en una pantalla que estaba detrás de Ackerman… "_y es así como recordamos nuestro pasado, así salvaguardamos nuestro futuro"_

Al finalizar el video Ackerman saco un papelito del tazón donde venían los nombres de las mujeres

-y la afortunada que representara al distrito 12 en los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre es: Melanie pukett.

No! No podía ser, Melanie no! Tenía que salvarla, es como si ese eco resonara en mi cabeza, mi estomago se contrajo en un nudo.

-vamos Melanie donde estas? Ven aquí, adelante-decía la señorita en su tono habitual de voz, muy emocionada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Melanie salió despacio de su lugar. Yo tenía que impedirlo, Salí corriendo de mi lugar gritando desesperadamente al mismo tiempo que Melanie salía

POV FREDDY

-y la afortunada que representara al distrito 12 en los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre es: Melanie pukett-dijo la señorita Ackerman.

Vi como una chica de tez muy pálida y delgada en exceso, rubia y de ojos azules salía despacio de su lugar, detrás de ella un poco más atrás salía otra chica gritando desesperadamente, era muy parecida a ella, solo que esta chica tenía un cuerpo bien formado y no estaba tan pálida como su hermana, esta chica la conocía, se llama samanta pukett y era la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto. Yo he vivido enamorada de ella y la respeto por lo valiente que es.

-alto! Alto! Melanie! Melanie detente! –gritaba ella en un tono de dolor y desesperación, su hermana se detuvo y unos guardias comenzaron a jalonear a Sam

-soy voluntaria, soy voluntaria!-entonces los guardias se detuvieron y ambas hermanas corrieron a abrazarse, esa escena fue en verdad muy conmovedora.

-así que tenemos una voluntaria, ven pasa!-dijo Ackerman

Su hermana Melanie comenzó a llorar y abrazar a Sam

-NO! NO! NO! NO!-gritaba su hermana Melanie

En eso un chico pasó enfrente y se llevo en brazos a Melanie, yo vi esa escena demasiado trágica y me conmovió el corazón, Sam prácticamente se había sacrificado por salvar a su hermana.

Sam comenzó a caminar junto con los guardias y paso hasta el frente del escenario, se le veía muy seria y como asustada.

-muy bien, dinos tu nombre pequeña!-dijo Ackerman en un tono efusivo

-Samanta pukett-dijo ella sin mostrar ninguna emoción

-y debo suponer, Samanta, que ella era tu hermana

-si-solo dijo eso aun sin mostrar emoción alguna

-démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra primerísima voluntaria! –comenzó a aplaudir emotivamente mientras todos observábamos, entonces yo alce la mano para hacer


End file.
